Love After Death
by Xx-Tainted-Xx-Love-xX
Summary: What happens when one of Team 7's teammates die during battle?Will the remaining members be able to live with it? Will Sasuke and Naruto be able to open up to each other? And why does Tsunade want them to read Sakura's diary?


**Disclaimer:** _Don't Own Naruto._

**Summery: **_What happens when one of Team 7's teammates die during battle?  
Will the remaining members be able to live with it? Will Sasuke and Naruto be able to open up to each other? And why does Tsunade want them to read Sakura's diary? _

**Rated M: **_For Death Nothing to graphic.. and other reasons..._

**Warning: **_Honestly..don't read this if you don't like SasukeNaruto being paired together. -.-'_

* * *

"Sa..Sakura?"

Naruto breathed out turning to his other team mate, she was laying on the ground and she didn't seem to be breathing. He Quickly ran to her side and dropped down beside her. He leaned down to listen to her heart. It wasn't beating.

_'She's fine..She's fine just worn out..That's it she'll be fine' _

He felt another person Fall beside him. He looked over seeing Sasuke Blood all over him from the Battle. He turned his gaze back to Sakura She also had blood all over her body, most of it being her Own but some of it belonged to Orochimaru's Minions. Sasuke put two fingers on her pulse, Nothing.

"Kak...ashi Sensei Get Help, Sakura's"

Kakashi looked at Naruto sadly there was no one who could help her now, she was gone. He shook his head and leaned down to pick up her Body.

"I'm Sorry Naruto..She's Gone"

"Bu..But she can get, help someone can help her.."

"There's Nothing anyone can do."

Kakashi said and walked towards the Gates of Konaha, He wasn't going to just leave her there she needed a Proper manorial and that was what she was going to get.

Naruto was still staring at Kakashi who was walking away with their teammates body. Sasuke hadn't taken his eyes off the spot she had been laying in. He kept thinking to him self that he would wake up, and it all had been a Dream, no nightmare but he knew it wasn't. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke who still hadn't moved He was hurting and Naruto knew it, They were both hurting. He put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and very quietly spoke.

"Come on Sasuke, Lets go. Its over there's nothing we can do"

Naruto hated that there's was nothing they could do, but he also knew that Just sitting in the forest wouldn't help nothing either. He slowly stood up and started walking back to Konaha, Sasuke moments later did the same.

It had been a long battle but they had Won Killing Orochimaru and all of his men along with him. He had only came to take Sasuke away with him but Team 7 was not going to let that happen so they Fought to the Death.

_'its my fault..i should have just left with him then Sakura would still be here' _

Sasuke said to himself and as if reading his thoughts Naruto stopped right in front of Sasuke, and turned to look at him.

"No! its not your Fault this happened don't think like that!"

Sasuke Looked at him for a moment, not saying anything then turned his Gaze to the ground, Again they started walking finally making it to the Gates of Konaha. They walked through and many eyes were on them. The town must have heard the news about Sakura because they were all in tears. Once they had made it to the Hokage's they went in. Kakashi was already there he stopped them at the door.

"Naruto, Sasuke go home. Get some rest tomorrow the memorial will be held morning"

All the two could do was nod and walk out. Naruto's Apartment came into View first but as he started walking to it a hand grabbed his arm.  
he turned and looked at Sasuke. His eyes were full of hurt and sadness, Like his he knew what the Boy wanted even if he didn't say anything, he gave a small nod and unlocked his apartment. The two boys walked in.

"Sorry its so messy, i just haven't gotten around to Cleaning it up"

"Its fine"

Naruto nodded and sat down on the couch, there was no way he was going to get to sleep, his wounds healed fairly fast but he couldn't get the sight of his teammate out of his head. The way she had been laying, All the blood on her Body and most of her clothes torn to shreds. a tear sled down his cheek but he Quickly wiped it away. He couldn't Cry in front of Sasuke he just couldn't. He was Surprised when he felt Arms around him.

"Its okay Naruto, you don't have to hold it in"

Sasuke was never one to say much, and he definitely wasn't one to show emotion, and yet here he was Holding on to Naruto like his life depended on it.  
Naruto's arms made there way around Sasuke and he buried his face into his Chest.

"It isn't fair, Why did it have to be her"

Was Naruto's mumbled reply. Sasuke held him tighter and shook his head, he didn't know why she had to die and he couldn't hive him an answer so instead he just held on to the Crying blonde until he had cried him self to sleep still clinging Sasuke. Sasuke picked Naruto up and Carried him into his bedroom and laid him down on his bed, and crawled up beside him, his arm around the blondes waist. Soon he was asleep.

* * *

They awoke to a very dim light shining through the Window, it was morning and that meant they had to get ready for There friend's memorial. Sasuke let go of Naruto and got up.

"We..We should get ready"

"Yeah, your right"

Was Naruto's Quite reply. He got up and walked over to his Closet and Pulled out his black Pants and Black Top and placed them on the bed. Sasuke was walking to the door.

"I'll come back by Later..i have to go get ready"

Naruto noded and Sasuke was gone. The Blonde Showered and Dressed the sun was now Fully up and was Shining through the window. It was almost time for the memorial and he heard a Knock on the door.

"C..Come in"

Was all he said, not bothering to get up and Answer it he knew it was a dangerous thing to do, An Enemy Nin' Could Walk right in and kill him, But what Smart Ninja would Knock before attacking? Sasuke walked into the Room with Naruto. The blonde was sitting at the Edge of his bed looking at the floor.

"Naruto."

Sasuke said quietly Not taking his eyes off Him.

"Come on, Were going to be late."

To this Naruto stood not taking his eyes off the floor. The two walked Quietly to Were the memorial would be held. Once there they saw the Whole town, Most of the women were in Tears and the Men trying to be strong. Ino Sakura's best friend & rival at times was Crying her eyes out and Holding on to Lee who was in the same state she was. Naruto and Sasuke made there way over to everyone and stood by Kakashi.

It was over within a few Hours and everyone had paid there respects and left. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were the last three left. Kakashi paid his respects and started to leave turning for only a moment to look at the Statue of the girl then he was gone And soon Naruto and Sasuke were to.

A year had past since that day and Naruto was back at the memorial looking at the Statue of the girl. He began to speak Quietly aloud.

"Even though your not here i Still cant help but think of you I wish you hadn't left us. They want us to pick a new teammate heh' Old hag thinks we can replace you"

a tear slid down his cheek as he continued Talking.

"you know, i never told you how much you really meant to me You were like a sister to me and you were one of the people i could count on. Sakura-Chan i miss you Sasuke does to but you know Him always the Quite one. I know he'll come to see you just give him time you know how he is.."

"That you Naruto?"

Tsunade's Voice rang through the air and Naruto turned around on his Heel looking at the women. She gave him a Sad but sweet smile and pulled a small Pink book out of her pocket. He looked at it then back up at her.

"This was found in Sakura's Apartment a while back..I didn't read it because it Say's its for you and Sasuke.."

He gave her a puzzled look and she handed him the book, it had Sasuke and his name on the front. He smiled at Tsunade and Pocketed the book.

"Thank you, ill Show it to Sasuke"

She noded and turned to walk away but stopped for a moment.

"and Naruto? take your time in finding a new team mate i know its hard on your team"

With that said she left and Naruto took out the book. It looked like a Diary. He didn't think Sakura kept a Diary. He opened it to the first page and began to read.

_'Obviously if your reading this_ _something happened to me, i wrote this a while back at the academe. I Didn't think i would ever be able to tell you what I've written haha that's why i wrote it. I guess by now you want to know why i wrote it huh? Okay well Naruto i don't want you reading what i wrote for Sasuke, and Sasuke i don't want you reading what i wrote for Naruto got it? Trust me ill know'_

The wind began to blow and it sent chills down Naruto's spine he had decided he wasn't going to read what she wrote for Sasuke after all..not that he was scared or anything like that no not Naruto. He walked over to a near by tree and plopped down under it and began reading once again. He turned to the middle of the book and Saw his name at the top.

_'Naruto, _

_i know i was never all that nice to you, i never meant to come off as mean. Okay well at times i did but anyway's..Listen Naruto you're special to me Just like Sasuke but in a Different way More like a brotherly way. I know what you go through everyday the things you tried to hide like the fact that what people say does bother you. Don't let it bother you, What ever Mean thing they say about you Isn't true there's nothing wrong with you Naruto don't let them get to you. Right now your probably thinking 'i don't let them get to me' but i know you Naruto I've know you since you were a kid so don't even try to pretend. So what if you have a demon inside of you, That wasn't your fault. Your nothing like the person people claim you to be Your loud, Annoying and a bit of a Pest at times but you don't go off Killing innocent people like what's inside of you.  
You have a demon, I had Major mood Swings and Talked to my self on the Regular bases Oh not to mention the fact i followed Sasuke around like a lost Puppy who needed his Love to live. Oh yeah i got over that by the way..Anyway What I'm trying to say is people are going to say things like that but it doesn't make them true ok? so Promise me you wont think much of it ok? I guess i should stop writing now, Exam time. _

_Love Always, Sakura._

_P.s. - Tell Sasuke how you really Feel about him.  
hehe that's right i know about how much you really Love him._

Naruto's eye twitched at the last part. How did She know..he didn't remember ever expressing that feeling..um Out loud anyway. He looked down at the book once more and turned the page were he saw Sasuke's name.

_'Maybe..just a peek wont hurt'_

Well that's what he thought until the wind blew the book shut and he jumped up.

"heh' Heh' Just kidding..i wont look at it"

He said aloud to the sky. Wait why was he talking to the sky? Oh he had lost it for sure.

"Who are you talking to dobe?"

Naruto could feel his face turning red so he didn't look at Sasuke he just tossed him the book. and Sasuke gave him an odd look.

"Dobe..Pink isn't my Color"

"Idiot! Read it Sakura wrote it for us..i uh..Got to go..Train"

With that said he was gone in a cloud of Smoke leaving Sasuke with a Puzzled look on his face and a Very pink book in his hand. He sighed and plopped down in the same Spot Naruto had been Sitting he looked at the cover of the book and contemplated on rather to open it or not..it could be some kind of Joke the Dobe was playing on him..no Naruto wouldn't have said Sakura wrote it if it was a Joke. He flipped the book open and read the first page.

_'Obviously if your reading this_ _something happened to me, i wrote this a while back at the academe. I Didn't think i would ever be able to tell you what I've written haha that's why i wrote it. I guess by now you want to know why i wrote it huh? Okay well Naruto i don't want you reading what i wrote for Sasuke, and Sasuke i don't want you reading what i wrote for Naruto got it? Trust me ill know'_

As if on cue the wind Blew causing a chill to run down Sasuke's Spine just like it had done to Naruto when he had read it. Sasuke turned the page, were he saw his name on the top.

_'I wonder what she wrote that made Naruto want to leave so quickly..maybe ill just take a look...no i cant do that oh well, ill just read what she wrote to me'_

He began to scan the page.

_Sasuke,_

_You know i was in love with you, that was kind of obvious..Okay it wasn't just Kind of obvious it was. But i grew out of that, not that i don't love you still its just more of a brotherly vibe ha, kind of like the way i feel about Naruto. Anyway's i need you to Promise me something..Promise me that you'll Look after Naruto. I Know he can look after him self but he doesn't have many people that care about him..you know? Oh and Open up to him Don't even pretend you don't know what I'm talking about I know how you feel about him i think I've always known i guess i just brushed it away because i didn't want it to be true..your probably wondering how i know this.. haha did you know you talk in your sleep? before you start thinking i stalked you while you slept, it was one time when i was walking down the hall i heard you talking so i peeked in your room..and you were sleeping lets see it went something like this._

_'Oh..Naruto..Naruto NARUTO' ha Just kidding it was like this. 'Naruto..I need to tell you something..I..Love you..always have' yeah it went something like that but i left after i heard that you Loved him, and that wasn't the only sign but i wont get into that because you already know. Anyway's Look after Naruto for me, and remember Ill be watching over you guys Were ever i am. _

_Love Always, Sakura._

_P.S.- Don't Hurt Naruto to much hehe._

Sasuke had Long since stood up from were he was sitting and started walking home While reading what she wrote to him, upon reading the last part he ran into a Street light and fell to the ground with a Thump. The Street lights were the only thing lighting the Now dark street so he had to read over the last part to make sure that's what it said. He groaned and picked him self up off the ground. He Pocketed the book and made his way back to his Place To deep in thought to Realize he had already made it to his place and to deep in thought to realize he was about to trip over...

"Ugh!"

Was what he said when he tripped falling on something...To soft to be his Porch, Smelled to good to be his Porch to..Wait why was he smelling what should be his Porch? Oh because it wasn't his porch it was a not to happy Naruto. He had also been thinking about what Sakura had said to him but mostly what she said about Sasuke so he decided to Talk to Sasuke about it, He went to the Uchiha Manor and waited for him at his Door step.

"Gah! Teme get off"

Even though he didn't really want Him to, Nor' did he want to but he did and sat down beside the 'Dobe' it was silent for a while Until Naruto spoke up.

"Uh..so did you read what Sakura wrote?"

A nod was his only answer then it was quite again. This time Sasuke spoke.

"So..Um what did she say to you?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Come on Dobe tell me"

He wanted to tell Sasuke no but those eyes made him want to do anything the Ravenette wanted.

"Well She uh..told me not to let people get to me and uh"

"ShewantedmetotellyouhowIreallyfeltaboutyou"

He mumbled the next part quietly so maybe Sasuke wouldn't here him..no such luck. Sasuke was probably the only one who could have understand that non since.

"And?"

Was Sasuke's reply which made Naruto look at him with a puzzling look.

"And what? that was all"

"Dobe, How do you feel about me"

"oh..well i..."

"You what? out with it."

Naruto took a deep breath and looked at the boy again.

"I...I..You...Uh..ILoveYou"

A Smirk played across Sasuke's Face and he scooted a bit Closer to Naruto, close enough were they could feel each other's breath.

"What was that Dobe? didn't hear you"

Naruto's eyes narrowed he knew Sasuke heard him, he knew Sasuke was just trying to get him to say it again. But he sighed and Once again Spoke.

"I Said..I love you. I Love You Sasuke I have Always Loved you. Do i need to say it again? Sasuke Uchiha I LOVE YOU!"

Sasuke leaned in and captured the Boys lips with his own, at first Naruto was Surprised and Tense but then he Soon relaxed into the kiss and pulled the Ravenette closer to him. Sasuke could feel Naruto's tongue rubbing his bottom lip asking for entrance, Sasuke parted his lips and Naruto's Tongue darted in and began Exploring Sasuke's Cavern with his tongue. Soon they pulled away from each other panting and out of breath from the Kiss. Sasuke stood up and grabbed Naruto's hand pulling him up with him and pulling him into another heated kiss. He used one hand to grab his door knob and open it pulling Naruto inside with him never once Breaking the kiss he managed to kick off his Shoes as did Naruto still not breaking the kiss.

Naruto pushed Sasuke against the near by wall causing a low growl from him he broke the kiss for a moment just long enough for him to Say.

"bedroom..now"

Naruto smirked and kissed Sasuke again they began there way clumsily to Sasuke's room once they had made it Naruto pushed Sasuke down on the bed and straddled him. Smirking he pulled Sasuke's Shirt off and threw it behind him, Sasuke flipped them over to were he was on top not. He leaned down Capturing Naruto's lips once more moments later he pulled away and pulled off Naruto's shirt ripping it in the process he would pay for that later Naruto thought to him self. Before they knew it they were both completely naked. Sasuke smirked looking over Naruto's Body. he leaned down and kissed Naruto's Lips then made his way down to Naruto's Neck Sucking and Biting leaving red Marks every were his mouth touched.

Naruto Moaned when Sasuke started grinding his Hips against his, He moaned again when he felt Sasuke's Tongue on his already hard Nipple. Sasuke smirked at the sound's he was getting from Naruto, he needed to hear more so he bit down lightly on Naruto's Nipple.

"Ahh Sasuke Ohh"

Was what he heard, another smirk he moved to the other Nipple so it wouldn't be..neglected and began the same treatment on it as he did the other. Hearing Naruto's moans made him Harder then he already was if that was possible. He made his way down Naruto's Body kissing every inch of Naruto on his way. Once he got to Naruto's very Erect Member he flicked out his tongue and Licked the tip of it Causing Naruto to throw his head back and moan Sasuke's name.

Sasuke took the tip of Naruto into his mouth and began sucking lightly at first.

Naruto bucked his hips up trying to get Sasuke to take in more of him, so Sasuke put a hand on each side of Naruto holding him in place, he took Naruto completely in his mouth and began Bobbing his head up and down Causing Naruto to Make the sweetest sounds Sasuke had ever heard. Naruto Moaned Sasuke's name and tried to buck his hips up but Sasuke's hands stopped him. When Naruto was about to Cum Sasuke pulled away smirking he heard Naruto Growl.

"Teme no Teasing"

he Smirked again and reached over to the Bed side table and pulled out a small Tube he coated his fingers with the Clear Liquid and looked at Naruto a Small smile on his face.

"This is going to hurt a little at first..ok?"

Naruto noded and Sasuke kissed him and Inserted one finger into Naruto's entrance he moved it around until Naruto stopped squirming He inserted another finger and moved them in a Scissoring motion He inserted the last finger and moved them in and out until Naruto stopped squirming and started moaning into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke removed his fingers and grabbed the tube once again he now coated his own erection with the Clear liquid and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance Naruto automatically Tensed and Gave a small nod.

"Im Sorry"

Sasuke said before pushing himself inside Naruto. Naruto let out a fairly high pitched Scream and Bit Down on his bottom lip causing it to bleed. Sasuke Kissed Naruto Trying to make him forget about the Pain. Eventually he was okay and started moving his hips Telling Sasuke he was ready. The Revenette began to thrust into Naruto Slowly at first, Once he heard Naruto start moaning he Began thrusting faster.

He was trying to find a certain spot that would Make Naruto..

"Ahh SASU..KE"

Found it Sasuke thought to himself and pulled almost completely out then thrust back in hitting Naruto's Prostate again Causing Naruto To once again moan Sasuke's name.

After a few more thrusts felt his Climax building up but he didn't want to cum before Naruto, So he grabbed Naruto's Throbbing member and pumped it in time with his Thrusts. a few more Thrusts and Pumps and they Came at the same time Moaning each others name. Sasuke collapsed on Naruto Breathing heavily. He pulled out of Naruto and laid beside him pulling him close. He gave him a Chaste kiss on the lips.

"I Love you Naruto"

"I love you to Sasuke"

With that said Naruto Snuggled close to Sasuke and fell in to a peaceful Sleep.

Sasuke laid there for a moment his arm around Naruto he closed his eyes.

"I Promise Sakura"

That said he fell into a peaceful sleep in the arms of the one who loved him, and the one he loved. Because that was his Naruto..No one else's.

* * *

**Me:**_So i totally cant take all the credit for this story a friend of mine helped me write it.  
She posted it on here once -.- then deleted it.  
So i thought id re-post it :D  
_**Candy:**_She hit me for deleteing it to...  
_**Me:** _Yep. Sure did. Anyway even though i dont like Sakura..at all i do like the way she killed her.  
_**Candy:**...  
**Me:**_Okay i mean i like the way she fits in to the story -.- sheesh._

**Reviews would make us happy. Please & Thank You.**


End file.
